


Pansexual Buffet Night

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Club, Top Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam and Dean go to sex clubs; usually, Sam doesn't jerk Dean off while strangers watch, but you know, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansexual Buffet Night

They’re in the basement of a club for something advertised in the back of the local weekly as a ‘pansexual buffet night.’ Dean  _said_  it sounded kind of messy, didn’t admit he actually wanted to check it out until Sam loomed up behind him in the motel, big and towering and quietly insistent and Dean’s casual, non-committal, totally fake ‘it sounds kind of cool’ response was not enough; Sam made him admit the extent of his curiously with a firm hand around the back of his neck and a low growling demand and, well, that kind of set the tone for the night.

They do a quick tour of the place and it’s about what Dean expected, just a lot of couples and threesomes and more, talking or necking or  _whatever_. Sam was pressed up close behind him while they walked around, occasionally curling one hand over Dean’s hip while they paused, bumping against him to get him to move. After a while, they got drinks and settled down to a table by the wall, legs nearly overlapping underneath, poised to watch.

“This was a good idea,” Sam said, eyeing Dean in that vaguely dark way that made Dean’s heart pound, made all the blood in his body rush expectantly to his dick. “This is a nice place. Better than some of the other ones.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, mouth dry, shifting under the table and trying to focus on something else. He let his eyes sweep aimlessly over the room, settling on a group and unable to look away; two guys and a girl and one of the guys was pressed back into a pillar while the other two were kneeling, sharing his dick between them. Dean’s mind rushed to plant himself in a similar situation, on his knees in front of Sam with some pretty thing helping him choke down his brother’s dick. He didn’t even notice his mouth fell open until Sam groped hard at his thigh.

“Like that, huh?” Sam nodded towards the trio, sliding closer to Dean, hot whiskey breath spilling against his cheek. It was unnerving how in tune with Dean’s thoughts he was. “Thinking about splitting Daddy’s big dick with someone? Feeling generous, Dean?”

Dean answered in a strangled little noise, eyes flickering between the scene and his brother, nodding just a little. “I mean, it’d be nice to have some help,” he tried to deflect into a joke.

And Sam laughed but it was deep and breathy and his hand was squeezing higher until he was flat out groping Dean’s dick under the table, quickly, efficiently kneading at him through his jeans. “Aw, Daddy’s dick too daunting for you? You can usually manage it all pretty well but, I understand, it’s a big heavy workload for one person.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Dean huffed out under his breath, snapping his hand under the table to grab at Sam’s, trying to still it even though it felt amazing and intense and…they were in  _public_. “Hey, give it a rest.”

Sam made that laugh again but he didn’t pull off; he slowed down his firm grip, somehow even worse. “Maybe if you ask nice. Or maybe if you didn’t get so hard so damn fast. Eager, huh? You know I could jerk you off right here and no one would care.” Sam squeezed Dean’s dick a little harder through the jeans, fingertips pressing against his fly, dancing to his belt and tugging, even with Dean’s hand still resting over his.

Dean wanted to tug Sam’s hand off but he  _didn’t_  want that just as much. They’d never really gone gropingly far in a place like this before, usually just used it as amusement or foreplay and saved the big guns for the motel room, or occasionally, the car. Dean hadn’t thought about it in any kind of concrete way besides half-assed fantasies but his face was heating up just considering it. But he still puffed out, “Sam, c’mon, not here.”

“I said ask nice.”

Dean swallowed, nodding curtly and fighting for enough breath. Sam was pushing further and Dean was placidly letting him, letting him undo his belt and his jeans and dive his hand inside to grope him through his boxers. Made it a lot harder to protest, but Dean still managed, “Please, Daddy, don’t,” in a nearly pathetic whine.

“Don’t what?” Sam crooned, slowly stroking at Dean’s hard length through the soft, worn underwear, looking down to watch.

Dean’s breath was going ragged already and it was fucking embarrassing. His eyes weren’t fixed on the threesome just beyond them anymore, he was watching Sam’s big hand rubbing his dick, watching himself jerk up into it uncontrollably. Watching the dark wet spot forming over his head. But he still begged, “Don’t touch me, Daddy, not here.”

“Hmm, why not? Cause you’re getting wet and  _everything_.”

“Yeah, but…” Dean held in a breath for a second while Sam ground his palm against his trapped dick and it was really, really hard to muster an answer to that, to why he couldn’t let his brother jerk him off under the table. He let his eyes close, losing himself in hitched breaths and Sam’s hand and the heat of him so close.

“But what?”

Sam’s hand dove into Dean’s boxers so quick, wrapped around his throbbing length so fast, Dean couldn’t do anything but choke back a moan and rock up against Sam’s big fist, nearly sending the table flying over. His eyes flared open and he saw distractedly that the group he’d been watching was now watching  _him_ , that they’d shuffled a little closer and were all polite smiles, gentle curiosity. Dean tried to breathe again but it stuck in his throat.

“They’ve been watching for a while,” Sam told him, leaning in closer, licking at the ridges of Dean’s ear. “Watching you whine and squirm for Daddy. Still don’t want it, boy?”

“God,  _stop_ ,” Dean whined, but he barely meant it anymore. He  _liked_  how it felt, not just Sam’s big hand jerking him off, but the whole perfect confusing dichotomy of _this is mortifying_  and  _oh my god my dick is leaking crazy while these strangers are watching_.

“Still aren’t asking very nice,” Sam reminded him firmly. “I’m not going to stop, Dean. I’m going to make you come while these nice folks watch you, and then I’m going to make you clean up my hand like you always do.”

“Fuck, don’t,” Dean forced out, teeth gritting together, “Daddy, don’t, I can’t-”

“And then,” Sam continued, low and amused, “I’m going to haul you over this table and make you fucking scream. Gonna own your ass in front of everyone.”

Dean had more protests on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t make them go, couldn’t do anything but grip at Sam’s hand hard, his eyes fluttering between the people nearby – more and more, it seemed, like the place was filling up and he was maybe attracting a crowd – and his brother, his face heated up red even down to his neck. He felt his stomach tightening, apprehension and orgasm at the same fucking time, the speed of it only embarrassing him further.

“Ready to shoot for me? Better ask, or else.”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Dean gasped, eyes squeezing shut, begging, “Let me come for you, Daddy, let me come.”

“For everyone,” Sam breathed low against his ear, his hand stroking Dean slow and even and tight and perfect and he waited, always waited a few seconds longer than was decent before, “Okay, Dean, you can come.”

Dean tensed everywhere, saw red and white and fireworks behind his eyelids, felt the sticky splashes of his jizz falling against his hand and Sam’s, sticking to his legs and matting down his boxers and he absently knew Sam would make him clean all of that up like he always did, except he’d be doing it for  _everyone_ , and he swore his spending dick twitched out another few drips just from that thought.

“Good,” Sam said, low and just for Dean, right up against his ear, drowning out all the quiet murmurs nearby for a second or two so while Dean came down it was just them crunched together, alone and intimate. “Good boy,” Sam said again, louder, fishing his hand out of Dean’s sticky boxers, holding it up and admiring the mess in the dim lighting.

He stuffed his fingers in Dean’s mouth right away, and Dean gasped around them, not ready, still floating all orgasmic happy, his eyes flaring open. There were  _so_ many people watching now, so many faces lingering nearby.

And Dean fucking liked it, slow-burn arousal still spiking under his skin, heating up his face while he fluttered his eyes closed again, smiling and moaning around Sam’s sticky hand, kitten-licking at his own jizz.


End file.
